


As simple as Suit Shopping

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suit Kink, Teenchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple task - take Sam suit shopping. How was Dean supposed to know he had a suit kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As simple as Suit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: morethanbrotherssoulmates

It was supposed to be an easy task, probably the closest thing to a reward John had ever given them. So when John had thrown some cash at Dean and mumbled his orders, take Sam out for lunch and buy him a suit for the next undercover job before walking out the door, Dean hadn’t thought twice about the situation. He grabbed his 17 year old brat of a brother and drove out to the discount suit place he knew in town.

“C’mon Sammy the quicker you get a suit the quicker we can blow some of this cash on some beer and food…maybe even a movie if you’re lucky.”

“It’s Sam, Dean….SAM…three letters…I’m not asking for much” Sam sighed.

“Sure thing, Sammy. Just get in there and try on these suits.”

Sam shook his head and grabbed the suits Dean was holding before squeezing into the tiny change room. Dean sat down on the ‘man chair’ just outside and hummed Metallica to himself as he waited.

“What are you doing in there Sam? Don’t make me come in!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Sam yelled back as he pulled open the threadbare curtain and finished buttoning up the crisp white shirt, leaving the collar open.

“So, how do I look?”

Dean stared, mouth slightly agape, as he trailed his eyes up and down his younger brother’s suit clad body. By some miracle the suit he had chosen seemed to fit him perfectly. It clung in all the right places and framed Sam’s ass in a way that could only be described as heavenly.

“Dean? Is this good enough? Can we go?”

Dean’s eyes clouded over with lust as he watched Sam shrug off his jacket and begin to unbutton his shirt. Seeing Sam’s beautifully tanned chest flushed with a thin layer of sweat was all it took to push Dean over the edge. 

He grabbed the back of Sam’s head and pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting hard on Sam’s bottom lip and begging for entrance. 

"You’re gonna have to be quiet Sammy", Dean groaned pushing Sam back into the change room before falling to his knees. 

Dean looked up at Sam, who nodded hesitantly, as he snagged the zipper between his teeth and pulled down revealing Sam's tented boxers. He ran his hands up and down Sam's thighs, feeling the crisp material underneath his fingers, before nuzzling into Sam's crutch and licking at the small patch of pre-come which had soaked through Sam's underwear.

"Dean...C'mon...Don't be a tease" Sam whispered, breath already ragged. 

Dean just smirked back before sucking at Sam softly through his underwear and feeling him harden further in his mouth. 

"Now, now Sammy you said you could be quiet".

Sam groaned as Dean finally freed him from the confines of his underwear and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Dean sucked lightly at the head of Sam's cock, hollowing his cheeks and pushing Sam further until he felt his eyes begin to water slightly. He started slowly, licking and teasing at Sam, pushing him deeper until Sam was struggle to stifle his moans and the urge to fuck into Dean's mouth. Dean looked up at Sam, head thrown back in pleasure, pupils blown with lust and his own hand stuffed in his mouth in an attempt to muffle the low growls, whimpers and mewls which were inevitably escaping.  Dean moaned around Sam's cock before relaxing his throat and pushing Sam impossibly further.

It wasn’t long before Sam was pressing against the wall of the tiny change room cubicle as he fucked into Dean’s mouth hard and fast.  He tilted his head back against the wall and groaned as the tip of Dean's nose brushed against his stomach before pulling hard on Dean’s hair as he felt his orgasm building. The pleasure was dizzying as he bit down on his tongue, hard enough that he tasted the faint coppery taste of blood, as warm cum spilled into Dean’s mouth.

Dean smirked up at Sam as he licked his lips, unconsciously wiping his hands on Sam’s pants, before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“How was I supposed to know I suit kink Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he zipped the suit pants up, groaning as he noticed the very visible sticky stain on the suit pants.

“Well I guess we are going to have to buy these and pay for the dry cleaning bill.”

“Worth every penny”, Dean smirked back licking his lips playfully. 


End file.
